


The Uzumaki Twins

by JewelzUzumaki



Category: Naruto
Genre: Good and Evil, Multi, twin
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-08-05
Updated: 2014-08-05
Packaged: 2018-02-11 22:54:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 4
Words: 9,075
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2086218
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JewelzUzumaki/pseuds/JewelzUzumaki
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Akane(Brilliant Red) Uzumaki is Naruto's little sister and twin she has the yin half of the kyuubi sealed inside of her, because of that the villagers recognized her as the "demons" spawn per say to being born on the day the kyuubi attacked the village.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prologue

I stared at the villagers hate and anger filled glances glared at me as i walked down the street toward ichiraku to get me and naruto dinner i stopped as a drunk man stumbled out of a bar glancing at me as he smirked walking closer i backed up " come ere ya demon bitch".                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                    I gasped as he grabbed a long strand of my crimson hair pulling me forward ramming his knee into my stomach i gasped my breath knocked out of me in a foul swoop. I didn't make a sound as i looked the man in the eyes my blue eyes with flicks of red glancing into his beady black eyes he scowled at me as he growled " this is the day you killed my wife demon scum " i looked toward the crowd looking for kakashi-nii anywhere i cowered { _he's not here_ }.                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                       I stared at the man as more people began to gather around civilians and shinobi alike. They closed in on me as the man threw me to the ground stomping on my chest " DIE DEMON" as he said that my world was filled with pain kicks and punches battered my body i closed my eyes { _the pain_ } i whimpered refusing to give into the wants of these people { _please somebody make this pain go away_ }.                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                      I closed my eyes smiling { _maybe i might die here_ } " STUPID DEMON SHE"S SMILING" i passed out completely feeling nothing i opened my eyes "what" i stared at the pipes atop of a sewer i laid in knee deep water i stood up 'where am i" i followed the pipe hoping to find a way out of this awful place the water was colored red while the walls were pitch black. I stood in front of a large black cage with the word 'SEAL' printed in the middle i heard a dark laugh.                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                 **"It seems my jailer as come to visit me"** i stared at the pair of eyes that stared at me they were blue and red i smiled " your eyes are different colors" he growled at me **_" how old are you child"_** i looked down toward the ground "i'm um 4 today i turned 5" i gasped as a bright light invaded the dull room blinding me.                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                   A man with pitch black spiky hair stepped out his eyes piercing my dark blue eyes he had three pitch black whisker marks on his face i touched mine "y-you have the same marks" he smirked at me **"ah so the child isn't stupid after all"** i smiled { _at least he isn't being mean like everybody else_ } just as i thought that the man frowned **"you have been so mistreated becuase of me"** i stared at him as he smiled **"akane let me take care of you"** i looked down toward the ground { _nobody has ever said that to me_ } i looked up at him "how" he smiled at me **"you could rip of half of the seal on the cage don't worry about the height i have it covered"**.                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                         I smiled brightly "okay" i ran toward the cage stopping in front of the black bars the man smiled at me as water circled around me gently lifting me up " waaah this is so cool". I stared at the seal gently tearing off half of it the man smiled at me more **"see akane now you'll be able to call on me,use my chakra, and i can protect you"** i looked at him confusion on my face "umm mister what do i call you..." his smile disappeared **"well chances are my other half is using kyuubi and kurama so call me......"**.                                                                                                                                                                                                                                        


	2. Abandoned Time

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Akane and naruto find a abandoned house

Akane stared at her blonde brother as he ran ahead excitement cascading through the air of the 8 year old, she smiled gently happy to have saved her brother from so much even though he was older she had promised to protect him.                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                         Naruto stopped infront of an abandoned looking home stopping completely " ne onee-chan look at that house" akane's head shot up  looking up and down across the aged house she smirked looking to her brother "wanna check it out onii-san" he nodded dashing ahead.                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                       Akane followed him as he opened the door dust falling every where, naruto coughed walking into the house he looked around the walls were painted in a white cream color darkened and peeling from age. Akane stepped in behide him her dark blue eyes scanning the room she walked toward a desk picking up a portrait that sat in the middle she smiled in the portrait a man laid himself comfortably ever his suspected wife as akane continued to stare she got suspicious she motioned toward naruto he walked over looming over akane's shoulder.                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                       * yes akane is shorter then naruto*        "nee-chan that lady looks like you she has the same hair and almost the same eyes yours are just a little lighter with a bit of red" akane nodded pointing at the man glaring behind her shoulder " and your an exact copy of him " she smiled as she saw naruto smirk "well that's a compliment " akane shrugged pulling the picture out of the portrait pushing it into her dark blue shinobi shorts.                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                          Akane opened one of the drawers there neatly in the drawer were estimate of 40 weird shaped kunai she picked one up { _this thing is so cool it feels like it was made for me_ } she threw the kunai across the room it pinned perfectly so the cream wall. Naruto walked over to her "wow that's so cool can we keep them" akane nodded explicitly  she picked up another studying the seal marks on it she sighed "ugh to difficult we can just ask ojii-san" naruto nodded as he ran and pulled out the 3-pronged kunai throwing it to his little sister. Akane caught the kunai with ease slipping it into the drawer and pulling it out she cringed slightly "yo naruto need some help here" she smiled as naruto panicked rushing over to help his sister.                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                         ~Akane's Pov~       * 3 years ago on october 11*   I stared at the black haired male before me he smiled **"so akane have you decided on my name"** i smiled happily running over to him "you bet i decided on kuro" he stared at you surprise written on him **"oh really now that's interesting since kuro mean's dark shadow"** "yeah i know you said your the yin half of the nine-tails right" i stared into his mismatched eyes as he chuckled **"indeed it does kit"** i smiled backing up and waving toward him "bye kuro-nii".                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                            ~Third person pov~          Akane stared at the sandaime  as naruto burst out "NO WAY THESE ARE THE FORTH HOKAGES "   sarutobi smiled gently at the 8 year old "yes naruto the house and kunai you found belonged to the yodaime as well as his wife kushina uzumaki ". Akane turned from naruto toward the old man glaring at him "uzumaki" she watched as sarutobi's eyes widened realizing his slip-up akane turned toward her brother he looked confused "naruto can you wait outside please i need to speak to ojii-san personally" naruto nodded "alright sis bye i'll be at the house".                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                               Naruto ran out of the room naru turned back to the sandaime "so gonna explain ojii-sama you know i hate secrets" sarutobi sighed he should have known better then to let that slip up though both of the twins were a bit naive akane had a better sense of when something was or seemed out of place rather then her older brother.                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                             Sarutobi  stared at the red head "did you find pictures" akane nodded slipping out the picture of the forth and kushina sarutobi smiled sadly "akane what i am about to tell you is rather shocking you can tell naruto but not now he might come to hate your parents if he learned now" akane nodded sitting in the chair infront of the sandaime's desk.                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                 " You see akane this is minato namikaze and kushina uzumaki....... they are your parents" akane stared at the old man " ah that's what i figured or atleast we were related to them... " she smiled gently "so the forth is me and naruto's dad seems we have a lot to live up to"  sarutobi smiled at the girl infront of him chuckling slightly " same red hair,looks, and both are cunning you really are like your mother".                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                     Akane whipped her head toward the man " so about the kunai ,there are 40 of them in total what are they" sarutobi smiled "these kunai are the forth's most precious justu 'The Flying Thunder God ' technique " akane smiled at the man " so that means we could learn his justu " sarutobi sighed " well you might be able to but naruto might have to wait his chakra is more around kushina's nature while your's is almost a copy of minato's just at a larger portion" akane nodded waiting for him to continue.                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                   " you see akane i plan on letting you go to uzushiogakure  and study the seals there with kakashi hatake he was a student under your father and knows about the justu so he will be teaching you but before this you will study with me and a man named jiraiya  he is one of the sannin naruto and you will be switching from jiraiya  to me over the course of the next 5 years  will you accept this offer ".                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                           Akane beamed at the old man jumping over his desk and hugging him " of course i will ojii-... er i mean sensei  " the sandaime chuckled " alright go report this to naruto we might have to move you two out of the forest though it would make it easier but that is if you want to" akane scowled "sensei i love this village but until they recognize naruto and me i will not let naruto live life with them glowering over him " sarutobi nodded as akane stood over the open window looking at the box of kunai's " i'm gonna leave those in your care for now but i have about 4 with me right now so please keep the rest save" sarutobi nodded frowning slightly as she jumped  out of the window he watched as the villagers moved away from her glaring he smiled sadly " yet they still love this village ".                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                  Akane stared at the small house fear gripping her being as she saw the fire she ran inside "NARUTO WHERE ARE YOU " as she looked around she saw nothing the whole kitchen and living room were on fire she ran into there rooms grabbing clothes rushing out of the house. She landed on the ground with a thud coughing , exhaling,coughing,exhaling she stared to breath again slowly she got off of the ground running toward a tree and hanging the clothes on a branch she started panicking realization that naruto was gone.                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                 She jumped up following the tracks left by the people who started the fire she walked for 30 minutes coming upon a large group of shinobi she stopped as they all turned toward her all of them pulling out kunai. She backed up drawing the pronged kunai { oh god naruto please don't be hurt to bad} she glared at the shinobi anger filling her eyes the chunin and  genin gasped as her eyes turned  from a dark blue to a reddish blue purple.                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                    They prepared their kunai one genin smirked walking closer toward the girl quickly throwing the kunai straight at her. His smirk quickly faded as she quickly sent back the kunai catching it with the middle prong of her kunai throwing the kunai at lighting speed at the chunin naru smirked as it cut his arm " fucking demon you'll pay for that" her smirk faded as the chunin and genin charged her at once she narrowed her eyes.                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                            { **damn if i'm gonna die today i'm gonna atleast take a few** } she charged at them to be stopped by a jounin infront of her as she recognized the voice that rang " if you touch these kids again i will personally ask the sandaime to let me kill you all" " RUN ITS KAKASHI THE FRIEND KILLER"  the shinobi all disappeared in the middle lay naruto unconscious.                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                               Akane ran up to him hugging him "oh naruto i'm sorry i'm so sorry i wasn't here to help you" she wiped away the blood from his mouth kakashi came from behind her tapping her shoulder lightly "akane we need to take him to the hospital...." she nodded moving away from her brother as kakashi picked him up lowering his back towards naru "get on my back i know you will want to be there" she nodded wrapping her arm's around the jounin's neck " kakashi-nii-san thank you" kakashi eye smiled at her " anytime kid" before they disappeared with a swirl of leaves.                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                       The receptionist screamed as kakashi poofed infront of her "nanami i need a room stat with two beds" she growled at kakashi "hatake-sama sit down like the rest of us " he eye smiled at her showing her naruto she gasped immediately checking for a room like the one described she turned back to kakashi " 4th floor room 117" he nodded walking towards the stair way akane trailing behind him " kakashi-nii-san is naruto really going to be okay i mean his clothes look burnt.                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                    Kakashi turned toward the little girl smiling at her while ruffling her hair "don't worry akane everything will be fine don't worry " akane nodded happily running up toward the 4th floor she scanned the rooms seeing room 117 she ran in stopping as she saw an 8 year old with black hair sitting on one of the three beds.                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                               Kakashi walked in setting naruto down on the bed toward the right naru walked toward the boy poking his cheek " kakashi-nii-san is he okay" kakashi's face darkened  "i don't know akane but that boy is sasuke uchiha so be extra nice to him right now okay " she nodded happily running toward the bed in the middle jumping onto it "oh yeah kakashi-nii-san i removed extra clothes from our house before it burnt down so they are on the lowest tree branch closest tree on the right you can't miss naruto's orange shirt with the rest".                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                        Kakashi nodded disappearing leafs everywhere. A nurse walked in growling at the leaves " that damn kakashi cannot use doors can he" the nurse walked over toward the 8 year old boy * ok i'm making sasuke 8 when his brother killed the clan so yeah*  she checked up on him before walking toward naruto, akane jumped from the bed watching closely as the nurse applied healing chakra to naruto's stomach she gasped amazed as the small cuts and bruises disappeared the nurse turned toward her smiling.                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                  " this is medical ninjustu" akane nodded excitement permitted on her  face as she watched in fascination. The nurse turned toward her frowning as she stared at the burn mark on the child's hand " sweety sit down so i can heal you as well" akane gave her a questioning look " but i'm not hurt" the nurse stared at her laughing lightly.                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                      " your burned sweet heart so sit and let me take care of you" akane nodded slowly focusing on how the nurse applied the chakra she smiled up at the child " so what is your name " " oh me i'm akane uzumaki and that's my older twin brother naruto uzumaki "the nurse stared at her smiling gently " well my name is shiki and you have the same last name of an old friend of mine" naru nodded looking down "kushina uzumaki right" shiki smiled at the girl  "yes and you have to be her and minato's daughter you look so much like your mother".                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                 Akane smiled " well my brother is an exact copy of our father " shiki smiled even more " so akane " she frowned " why are you like this" akane looked down " well they dragged my brother from our house and lit it on fire so i went to get some stuff and i guess i got burned" shiki nodded as she removed her hand but having it grabbed by a small tan hand.                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                      Akane smiled at the women " can you please teach me to do that it could help with a lot in the future " shiki smirked at the child standing tall over her " i'm warning you akane if you decide to train under me it will be very hard and grueling " akane smiled at her the frowned " actually i need to start right now becuase i also have training with ojii-sama and jiraiya-sensei" shiki stared shocked at the child "wait ojii-sama is the hokage right" akane smiled and nodded her head vigorously "so your being trained by the hokage, the sage sannin and now by the currently best medic ninja in the fire nation only second to tsunade-sama" akane stared at her smiling " so your that awesome uh" shiki smiled " fine we start now after we get you changed your clothes are filthy " akane nodded following shiki out of the door.                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                             And this is the beginning to akane's and naruto's new life, naruto training with the hokage for 2 months while akane was under the sannin's instructions on training , as well as chakra training and medical training with shiki, they would switch but akane made sure to keep shiki as naruto was not interested in medical ninjustu nor was he the medical type. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry if this sucks i'v never done third pov before o_o'


	3. GoodBye

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Itachi Comes For Sasuke ?!!!!!!

~ Akane's Pov~        I stared at naruto then looking around the bleak orange cream walls { _ugh i'm sooo bored kuro can you come out sense nobody is here_ } -sorry kit but somebody is look up at the corner of the ceiling and say " i see you" ok- i nodded staring at the corner " i see you so come out".                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                   Out of the corner resurfaced a boy dressed in anbu armor  he smiled at me "well aren't you smart" i shook my head looking at him " so why are you hiding sir" he frowned slightly looking at sasuke i jumped up from bed standing infront of sasuke kunai in hand glaring at him. I stood in a fighting position channeling chakra into my kunai " are you itachi uchiha" he nodded staring at you he smirked " pfft your a interesting kid with guts thinking you could par with an anbu" i smirked back at him.                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                             " Oh contrary i can " itachi raised an eyebrow at me chuckling lightly " yeah against whom did you beat " " kakashi hatake " itachi's eyes widened staring at me like i was crazy he glared " i don't like to be lied to kakashi-sama would not be beat by a kid especially an 8 year old girl". I glared at him " of course i could not beat him in a real match i mean in a practice match when he wasn't aloud to use the sharingan " .                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                     ~ Third Pov~        Itachi stared at akane smirking to himself  "so that gives you the confidence to defy me" she chuckled " no but being  trained under a skilled medic ninja , a sannin , and the sandaime for 3 days and keeping up with them does" akane glared at the man as he stepped closer.                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                         " Listen i just want to say goodbye to my kid brother and then i'm gone" akane continued to glare " i was given specific instructions to protect sasuke in case anybody tried to harm him how am i suppose to know you are not an enemy" itachi scowled at the girl " the same reason why i didn't kill him the first time " akane stared at him kunai lowering slightly " why" itachi growled.                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                            " Little girls shouldn't play with adults business " akane growled raising her kunai thumb on an added seal mark on it "if i add chakra to this seal mark directly jiraiya will come here directly so don't mess with me pretty boy" itachi's narrowed as his sharingan activated it wasn't a lie he spoke in a calm soothing voice " so tell me did you make that".                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                       Akane frowned no but i came up with the design and activation way" itachi nodded he smiled gently " i'm sorry to have offended you i just wanted to say goodbye to him he's all i have left" he looked the girl in the eyes smirking as his mangekyou sharingan activated trapping akane into a repeated nightmare he watched as she fell to the ground tears cascading down her scarred cheeks she whimpered and squirmed and groaned as if being hit repeated times he frowned.                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                              " No little kid should go through that " but he knew she had ,partially he had seen the original nightmare " so that is akane uzumaki" he smiled sadly walking past her toward sasuke he gently kissed sasuke's forehead "goodbye for now otouto i'll see you in time" with that itachi disappeared releasing the genjustu off of the child. Akane's features relaxed as she lay on the ground unconscious.                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                     Sasuke stared at the girl on the floor she had spiked hair that flowed to a smooth end it was crimson red beside her sat a weird shaped kunai he looked at the girl more { _why is she on the ground_ } he gently bent down next to her picking her up * lol she only weighs like what 80 pounds she eight and under-feed most of the time* he laid her down on the bed gently about to walk away until he saw a blonde kid with the same whisker marks as her.                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                      He shook his walking towards the window opening it and jumping out making his way to the uchiha compound. Unaware by him azure blue eyes snapped open jumping up from his bed naruto ran towards his sister wondering what had happened he gently shook her nothing he did it again " naruto-nii-chan stahp i wanna sleep more" he smiled gently at his sister " welp she's ok so i'm going to bed he ran towards his bed jumping in quickly falling asleep to dreams of ramen.                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                 Jiraiya walked into the room naruto and akane stayed he peaked into the room seeing nurses rush in and out shiki looked stressed out of her mind she kept her hand on naru's head focusing on lifting the child from the comatose like state. Jiraiya walked in rushing towards shiki " what happened" shiki turned towards him her hand still healing " sasuke uchiha is missing and akane was placed under a powerful genjustu known as tsukuyomi".                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                              "This genjustu has caused a violent reaction on her psyche now she is in a comatose like state and i am trying to treat her but naruto will not quit pestering me so please take him out and get ramen or something just don't train he has not fully recovered he still has two broken ribs" jiraiya nodded walking to the blonde child who was in the corner nearly in tears. Jiraiya poked the boy on his head smiling " lets go get some ramen naruto" naruto smiled slightly standing up walking towards the door with jiraiya giving his sister one long look before disappearing into the crowd of nurses .                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                    Naruto slowly ate his ramen only eating one bowl before getting up smiling at jiraiya " thanks sensei " jiraiya got up and paid for the meal following naruto out of the shop they started walking towards naruto's old house " ne jiraiya why do the villagers look at me and naru like that... and they always mess with akane and call me a monster and her a demon...." jiraiya looked at the boy surprise on his face                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                " They do that wait akane , what do they do to akane" naruto looked down at the ground "well they usually do to her what they did to me 3 days ago...." Jiraiya's eyes narrowed " they do how many times has it happened " naruto looked up at jiraiya tears pouring down his face " s-she never let me go to the village with her and usually when she goes she comes back limping and she has various cuts she would just smile at me and say she fell but i saw them one day.                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                 "                                                                                                                                              "I followed her from the house the 3rd time it happened as she headed to a store a drunk man stumbled out and called her names then just all of a sudden shinobi and villagers started attacking her i mean sensei there where anbu there and t-they hurt her they didn't stop it they helped aren't they suppose to protect us".                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                 Jiraiya looked at the boy " naruto what happened after"  "well when one of them said that she's dead they all left cheering saying to celebrate.... i ran over to her and black chakra was running through the cuts and they healed instantly she had a broken leg and it was just popped back into place honestly for a second i thought "what if she is a demon" but i pushed it aside and carried her home".                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                     Jiraiya growled " { _damn the seal must be weak it would be very bad if the yin side came loose but it seems like the kyuubi has no interest in escaping so i will leave it as is_ } jiraiya looked at naruto again " naruto how long ago was this" " 3 years ago" jiraiya stared at the boy he felt like killing some people { _ONLY 5 YEARS OLD AND ALMOST BEAT TO DEATH_ } "how many times has it occurred after that".                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                     " only once becuase after that akane started training lightly with me " jiraiya sighed looking at naruto grabbing his hand and disappeared to reappear in the hospital they had only been gone for an hour. Jiraiya stared at akane as she groggily smiled at him " don't worry i told them everything" he sighed walking over towards the girl and embracing her into a hug.                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                        "                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                   "Erm jiraiya-sensei what are you doing" he felt himself get pulled away roughly by an annoyed looking kakashi " don't hug my little sister or brother that fondly " jiraiya sighed again looking seriously at kakashi " we need to talk then we need to talk to the hokage" kakashi nodded following the sage out.                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                              Akane stared at their retreating forms question mark's above her head she turned towards naruto who looked sad she ushered him over giving him a hug " it's okay naruto-nii-san" he smiled gently " i'm sorry akane i told him..." she pushed naruto back " you what' "i told him about what the villager's did to you " she growled " naruto i told you not to " he frowned at her " i had to okay" akane stood up from bed walking over towards the window.                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                     " i'm gonna go spy on them i want you to hinge yourself into me and stay in my bed asleep" naruto nodded slipping into the bed. Akane ran along the buildings landing on the hokage's roof she lifted up a secret trap door she went into it looking through a small hole completely hiding her chakra as she stared at the sandaime , kakashi, and jiraiya. " Wait jiraiya your telling me that in the past akane was nearly beat to death and probably hurt many times after and before ".                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                   Jiraiya nodded Kakashi sighed anger evident in his voice " i can't believe them fools naruto and akane should be respected as hero's the jailer's of the horrible demon" akane's hand moved toward her stomach she mentally growled { _how can you say that kakashi-nii-san, kuro isn't a bad demon it wasn't his fault he attacked the village_ } suddenly as she was unfocused on chakra control a kunai pierced through the ceiling nearly hitting akane.                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                           Akane squeaked as the ceiling cracked her tumbling down with the destroyed rumble she growled at the anbu who caught her she skillfully jumped up and landed on the ground next to the sandaime. Sarutobi smirked at the girl _{ if it wasn't for her slip up for a second jiraiya,kakashi, and all of the anbu around here wouldn't have noticed her}_ akane bowed toward the sandaime.                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                  " i am very sorry ojii-sama but naruto told me about the information you received and i had decided to spy as well as test my skill's" kakashi smirked at his adoptive sister _{ i didn't even notice her_ }. the anbu glared at the girl mad that she had made them look like fools sarutobi laughed " ah yes akane " his face darkened " is what they stated true" she looked into his eyes and she smiled " entirely but i am over it" she heard the anbu members gasp .                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                               Akane sighed explaining everything to her sensei's ~~(except for she can talk to kuro and she tinkered with the seal)~~ she watched as sarutobi closed his eyes when he opened them he looked straight into akane's very own eyes " i want every current genin,chunin,and jounin to come to a council meeting now as for the villagers the mayor can handle there punishment i will find out who did this and they will be punished ".                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                 Akane's eyes widened as she stared at sarutobi his eyes locking with her's. He smiled at her " akane" she stood up straight " sir" " i am putting you in the care of kakashi hatake and shiki sazumi they shall be your caretaker's but should anything happen or they are out jiraiya and myself shall be your god parents come anytime you would like".                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                          Akane smiled brightly running up to the old man and tackling him " THANK YOU SO MUCH SENSEI" he smiled at the child gently stroking her crimson hair for a short while before kakashi removed her from him scolding her about respect for the hokage. Sarutobi smiled sadly { _hopefully this will change their future_ }.                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                 Akane growled as she stared at the gates of the academy shiki had insisted on them going even though she and naruto already knew all of these after constant bickering and training with both the hokage and the sannin. Naruto stepped beside her wearing goggle's on his head as well as an orange short sleeve hoodie and a pair of loose dark blue cut off jean shorts  , akane wore a crimson red t-shirt that said " Dieing? Don't worry i know medical ninjutsu"                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                Naruto had laughed at her shirt for an hour they both had on the same black shinobi shoe's as well as the same shorts. Naruto ran ahead of akane scanning the onlooking students he looked over toward her they were late, the academy ceremony was already over akane sighed walking towards the office of the school naruto trailing behide her " ne nee-chan  why aren't we heading to class "                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                            Akane glared at her brother and sighed he could be so naive sometimes even under the training and studying  "cause do you know what class we go to" he shook his head and nothing was said again. They shortly arrived at their classroom they walked in looking at a brown haired man who had a scar across his nose towards his inner cheek bones he growled " why are you both late eto "                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                 " akane and naruto uzumaki " the man nodded " i am your new sensei iruka-sensei ok" akane nodded as the man scanned the room " um would you guys like to sit next to each other " akane shrugged her as naruto yelled " OF COURSE I CAN'T LEAVE MY NEE-CHAN ALONE" you chuckled as you saw people cringe.                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                          Iruka sweat dropped " ok um ell you can't i'm sorry unless somebody moves" akane watched as naruto ran up to the middle row sitting down on an empty seat next to a familiar black haired male she smirked inwardly walking over toward the girl with green hair on the side of him she smiled gently giving her feral but soft features a spark.                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                          " hi um can i please sit here i want to atleast be on the same row as my onii-san" she girl scowled at akane " back off you just want to sit next to sasuke-kun" she growled "fine " akane motioned for naruto to switch he  jumped in between sasuke and the girl she growled getting up away from your brother akane sat down next to him as sasuke moved towards the end of the row slightly annoyed.                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                        Akane dozed off entering the chamber where kuro slept she ran straight through the bars jumping on the sleeping figure of her best friend and oldest brother " ne kuro-nii-san wake up i'm soooo bored" said man stretched off of the bed throwing a pillow at naru she skillfully dodged  she pounced on him pulling his black fox ears harshly " PLEASE KURO-KUN".                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                   Kuro opened his mismatched eyes staring at the soon to be 9 year old he smirked at her **" you woke me up becuase your bored "** she nodded giving him the uzumaki smile he chuckled flicking her on her forehead **"tch most children would piss their pants just from seeing me behide a cage yet you child jump into my cage onto my bed and wake me from my slumber as well as pull very harshly on me delicate ears without the slightest fear"** akane frowned looking at the ground.                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                          " that's becuase i know your not bad now matter what people say " she turned towards him grinning as she stared into his eyes " we are not monsters or demon's we have feelings and we have the right to live anyways why should i be scared of you i mean you saved my live" kuro frowned **"bye kit"** she woke up and caught a eraser that had been hurdled at her she growled.                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                 " who threw this" infront of her was a fuming iruka she sweat dropped _{ wdf he looked so nice now he looks almost as scary as kakashi-nii-san when i interrupt his reading_ } iruka glared at her " akane explain to the class what chakra flow is" akane smirked " chakra flow refers to both the flowing of chakra through an object as well as any technique that increases the  potency of a weapon by flowing chakra through it. Usually, elemental chakra is used to flow through bladed weapons in order to either dramatically increase their various pre-existing properties or to gain additional advantageous effects. The user must be touching the tool to initiate chakra flow, but directcontact with the weapon is not necessary to maintain chakra flow. Iruka stared at akane his eyes widened as he coughed backing away towards the board " why yes akane that is um very correct " akane smirked once again closing her eyes " ah yes the next 4 years were going to be easy".

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yay another chapter done lol thanks for reading DANNA * if you have any question just ask also the next chapter will be a time skip about 3 or 4 years*


	4. Genin Test

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Test Begins ;)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this is 4 to 5 years later :3

~Third Pov~         Iruka scanned his students "alright all that stand here today have passed the genin test you shall proceed in a line to grab your headband then sit down as team's will be called " one by one the student's grabbed headbands coming back to the last three. Akane Uzumaki currently 13 passed with all 100% marks.                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                 She sported a dark red-mid stomach shirt with the uzumaki symbol on the back and front in orange, fishnet underneath that stopped at her forearms she wore dark blue shinobi pants wrapping covering the space between her legs and her dark red ninja shoes her long red hair tied back into a pony-tail her bangs framing her tan face she smiled at iruka " thank you for everything iruka-sensei".                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                        He smiled down at his student " it was my pleasure akane". Naruto Uzumaki currently 13 with only 85% marks was next wearing a orange shirt with the sleeves cut off sporting the uzumaki symbol in red on the back and front  he wore black shinobi pant's with wrapping down his legs to his dark blue shinobi shoes.                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                             He smiled at the scarred man " see ya iruka-sensei" iruka smiled as the uzumaki twins walked away both grabbed each others hand and started to jump up and down. Sasuke Uchiha glared at the blonde grabbing his headband and sitting down in his seat watching naru from the corner of his eye as she smiled at naruto fastening her headband over her forehead.                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                             Sakura walked over towards the twins noticing sasuke staring at akane she growled "pfft figures you'd add crimson to your outfit how in the hell do you have crimson hair anyways its horrible"akane smirked at sakura "atleast i don't have a giant forehead and pink hair i mean come on if you tied your headband to your forehead it might just hide it".                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                      Sakura blushed red as she glared at the uzumaki. Kiba walked over chuckling " she's soooo owned you i mean come on her red hair is beautiful your just jealous that she's way hotter then you" naruto growled slamming his fist on kiba's head " not cool dude don't call my sister hot " naruto glared at akane.                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                   " nii-chan apologize to sakura-chan she's just as pretty as you are" akane laughed " who the fuck said she was ugly she's the one who marched over here trying to start something with me so shut it naruto i don't care if you like her i don't have to" naruto groaned " just apologize" " fuck you i'm your sister your suppose to side with me not her" kiba stepped between the two as naru growled " now now there already calling out team four lets all sit down".                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                        Akane nodded walking with naruto towards her desk she sat down on the right of the uchiha and smiled at him " hey sasuke "  " hn" akane turned towards the board as iruka said " Team 7 is Akane Uzumaki.." her interest was peaked she stared at iruka " Naruto Uzumaki" she smiled inwardly but groaned outwardly she saw the hurt look on naruto's face and smirked " Sasuke uchiha as well as sakura haruno".                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                               Akane and sasuke both slammed their heads into the desks as naruto and sakura cheered " WOOHOO SAKURA-CHAN " " IN YOUR FACE INO-PIG" akane bashed her face again turning towards sasuke " psssst sasuke you do know are team is gonna suck i mean i can get along with you and naruto but sakura hates both me and naruto and you and naruto aren't the best of buddy's" sasuke nodded staring at akane as she told him the plan. Sasuke smirked this was brilliant, no a genius idea nothing could go wrong except if sakura really does suck that bad he smirked closing his eyes as teams filed out only leaving team 7 left.                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                             * Hour later*          Akane got bored looking at the wall she already guessed who there sensei would be it would be another 5 to 10 minutes before he came in both her and naruto turned towards each other at the same time smiling the uzumaki smile as they simultaneously jumped down from the rows of desks akane went toward the sink in the back filling a bucket with water.                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                        As naruto erased the board with two erasers at one akane moved towards the door grabbing a chair and standing on it she carefully placed the bucket between the crack and door motioning for naruto to hand her the chalky erasers she smirked balancing them expertly on the edges of the bucket she jumped down expertly landing on the ground quickly removing the chair she ran towards iruka's desk sitting in it she waited.                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                    Not more the 30 seconds after she sat kakashi hatake walked through the door water poured on him as the bucket crashed into his head and onto the ground chalk covered his use to be dark silver in a white cloak. Akane and naruto burst out laughing as sasuke smirked while sakura looked horrified she stood up " i'm so sorry sensei i told them not to but they wouldn't listen" akane growled " shut the fuck up you suck up you did no such thing you were to busy drooling over sasuke " .                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                              Sakura blushed looking at the drool on the table. Kakashi glared at his adoptive siblings he walked up to them both akane and naruto sweat dropped " um kakashi-nii-san it was a joke" he growled "oh really pouring water on me,hitting me on the head with a metal bucket, and covering me with chalk is a joke" akane burst out laughing " yeah it is i'v done 10 times worse to you and the anbu before so shut up and quit complaining i could have added honey and glitter if i wanted to".                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                              Kakashi sweat dropped before shaking his head he glanced at his other two students " great an emo and a worthless fan girl" akane flicked kakashi adding chakra to hit he was thrown back a few feet " i know sakura is useless but sasuke is actually very good kakashi he just doesn't let his emotions show so he is not emotional which by the way emo mean's emotional you stupid baka-nii" sakura growled she would have said something in response but shut up quickly as she saw the girl push a jounin 3 feet with a flick of her finger.                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                        Kakashi grabbed his sister by the shoulders ruffling her hair " shut up you over confident brat just becuase you train under the sannin and hokage doesn't mean you can push me around" "onii-san let go your messing up my hair" kakashi let go smiling at the 13 year old. Suddenly sasuke stood up and walked up to akane " akane have you and dobe seen him without a mask" she nodded smiling " i'm warning you sasuke he might turn you gay ".                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                 Sasuke stared at her horror written on his face "then why does he wear a mask " akane turned smiling at kakashi " if he didn't the enemy ninja's might try to kidnap him and our teammates wouldn't be able to focus" sasuke nodded staring at kakashi. Akane turned back towards kakashi " here the least i can do is heal your head" as akane was healing kakashi , naruto had went to talk to sakura akane growled as she hit naruto atop the head she scoffed " i'm done" walking over towards sakura without her noticing she was behind her.                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                           Akane brought her fist down knocking the pink haired fan-girl over the head * lol i don't know what to do with sakura?? she pretty useless in the original series..... except for healing......* said fan-girl started to cry pointing at akane she looked towards sasuke " s-see sasuke why would you like somebody as violent as her" all heads turned towards sasuke as he lightly blushed " i do not like her sakura nor do i like you" akane sighed in relieve " well that's good if you did naruto would dislike you more" sasuke looked away as his onyx  eyes met her dark blue. Sasuke sighed { _she has the most freaking awesome eyes ever i mean come on dark blue with red flicks what the hell_ }.                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                 Naruto grumbled something flicking akane, akane flicked him back. This continued until kakashi spoke "alright met me here tomorrow at this time oh and do not eat breakfast you'll throw up" both twins groaned knowing since they lived with kakashi and shiki that kakashi would make sure they didn't eat. Both akane and naruto turned towards one another smirking " WE CAN STAY WITH JIRAIYA SENSEI" they ran out akane stopping at the door saying goodbye to her teammates she took off catching up to her twin in no time she turned towards him and smiled.                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                               ~ Naruto Pov~         Stupid freaking sasuke he's such a bad lair its obvious he likes her there's no way i am gonna let that teme mess with my sister. I walked beside akane pervy-sannins  house coming to view i jumped into place turning towards naru " hehe hopefully kakashi-sensei won't mind" akane laughed gently as she knocked on the door. Akane jumped back about 2 feet instead of jiraiya there stood a man  he had white hair and a blueish black eyes his eyes scanned me and akane as he smirked, i growled.                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                        " what the hell are you looking at" he smiled but he kept walking. I turned around " HEY I'M TALKING TO YOU" nothing he kept walking i turned to naru frowning " what the hell was that" akane shrugged ignoring the subject she walked into the house taking off her ninja shoes " hey jiraiya-sensei we need to stay here kakashi is being mean" she smiled as she heard is heart laughter around the corner. I ran ahead throwing off my shoes i skidded into the room " ne ne who was that man i think i'v seen him" jiraiya nodded as he looked into my eyes " that is mizuki he is a sensei at the academy" akane was behind me as she smacked me over the head.                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                            " don't rush into people's houses like that baka" i groaned glaring at my sister  as she smirked successful  in giving me a headache. Jiraiya looked at me then towards my sister who nodded at him { _uh what are they noddin for_ } " hey tebayo why are you guys actin weird " akane turned to me face sullen " its about time that....we told you about everything naruto" { _know about what what is going on why is she saying my real name}_  i turned towards jiraiya as he sat down " naruto this is gonna take an hour or two so please sit" i nodded { _ugh i wanna scream and yell but i also wanna know what the hell is wrong_ }.                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                     ~Third Pov~         akane stared at her brother as he cried into jiraiyas shirt " THAT'S WHY THEY HATED US THAT'S WHY" naruto turned towards naru blue eyes piercing the darker copy she nodded slowly . Naruto stood up " akane we...... WE KILLED PEOPLE WE DESERVED ALL OF THIS....yet i i don't want to be hated" akane stared at her brother never in her life has she ever wanted to cry so much she walked towards her brother engulfing him in a hug " shh... we didn't kill anybody nee-san" akane continued to hold naruto until his sobs subsided. She felt a gentle push her brother lifting up his head " its ok e-everything is going to be ok" akane smiled hugging her brother.                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                          " we aren't monsters just the jailers of powerful demon's who were controlled" jiraiya stood up cracking his back " alright it's time for bed its atleast 12 o'clock into the night and you guys have extreme suffering to do" naruto chuckled lightly standing up with his sister " of course night jiraiya-sensei" " goodnight jiraiya sensei" he smiled warmly walking away from the twins. Naruto burst into a fit a jumps and squeaks " ne ne akane-nee-chan can we sleep together " akane chuckled lightly " sure if you want " naruto fist pumped the air " YOSHI" akane chuckled lightly walking towards the guest room.                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                    ~ In The Morning *at the training grounds*~         Naruto growled " where is he he said this time oh i am so gonna prank him soooooo bad" akane giggled at her brother antics as sasuke walked up the bridge soon a running sakura came into view akane sighed in annoyance while naruto sighed in pleasure. Sakura walked right up to sasuke and clung to his arm " sasu~ke~kuuuun" akane's face turned green { _oh my god i'm gonna throw up_ } sakura smirked evilly at akane.                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                { _Humph stupid bitch like i would let you have sasuke-kun_ } inner sakura cheered it was cut short by her teammate walking away towards akane " akane are you feeling ok". Akane turned towards sasuke " nope gonna hurl sakura's sooooooooo gross oh god " akane held her stomach rolling across the bridge sakura growled walking towards her fellow teammate she brought down her foot ready to kick her. Akane caught sakura's foot quickly flipping her she straddled the stunned girl a kunai at her throat.                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                          " Naruto may allow you to hit him becuase he thinks he loves you but i will not tolerate ever to be hit by someone like that again" sakura shuddered as akane stood up smiling at naruto as he fumed { _again?! that means somebody has done that before who ? she's never gotten in real fight's in class before only with kiba and neji_ } the pinkette sighed " akane what do you mean by again" she glared as both naruto and akane froze on the spot " i want to know why you said again my mom always told me to stay away from you and naruto and i tried but i was forced on a team with you two" she gulped as naruto turned and growled.                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                          " that's not very nice sakura-chan" the suffix dripping with acid. Sakura stared at the pair connecting dots perfectly * yes i love/hate sakura but she is a very smart ninja so yes she can figure stuff like this out * " you akane" akane turned towards her face downwards " y-you've been beaten before haven't you that's why my mom always told me to avoid you she said you and your brother where monsters,killers so who did you hurt you should know " sakura gasped as naruto stood infront of her growling " SHUT THE FUCK UP SAKURA WHAT DO YOU KNOW".                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                             Naruto raised his fist ready to punch sakura until a hand wrapped around his. akane stared at sakura in the eye's " ...yes sakura i am a monster but my brother he's not so please if you will re-frame from talking to him like that or....i'll hurt you badly" sakura gulped as naruto started thrashing against his sister " AKANE YOU CAN'T LET HER GET AWAY WITH THAT YOU ARE NOT A MONSTER GOD DAMN IT" akane spun naruto around " WE CANNOT SOLVE HATE WITH VIOLENCE NARUTO".                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                               Sasuke stared at her eyes wide { _cannot solve hate with violence..._ } sasuke walked over standing infront of the twins he glared at sakura " if anybody is a monster her sakura it's you all you are going to do is bring the group down and hold us back especially if you can't even be nice to akane or naruto for 5 seconds without acting superior....but you aren't akane,naruto, and me are on a whole different class we worked hard and studied".                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                     Sakura stared at sasuke as he leaned forward " you have no right to act superior, if anything your lucky akane or even naruto could kill you.... but they didn't so who is the real monster". Akane stared at sasuke { _h-he stood up for us...._ } sakura silently started crying she walked up to naruto and akane "i-i am sorry for saying and doing all of those things" she bowed deeply akane laughed " mah mah it's fine " she held out her hand and smiled " friend's? " sakura looked up at the hand and gently shook it " i can try".                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                  Akane jumped as kakashi stood behind sakura a killer look on his face " sakura i know you guys made up but saying all of those things about my adoptive sister and brother really hurts" sakura gulped " i...i am sorry sensei" he smiled "its okay sense you are friends in the end" she smiled and nodded as kakashi turned towards naru and naruto ' as for you akane.....i need to talk to you later" she nodded before smiling " alright lets get down to the test now"  akane stood in a battle position " come on kakashi its the bell test jiraiya did this with me and naruto 2 years ago to test our ability's" kakashi smirked.                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                " i haven't even said start" she flashed behide him kicking at him  towards the right " YOU JUST DID" akane's foot slammed into kakashi's jaw. Kakashi shot forward to have naruto appear above slamming his foot onto his shoulder kakashi's body turned into a log as akane laughed " well i can guess where he's at" sakura stared at the girl { _w-when did she get so strong she was an idiot just like naruto she sucked in everything except school work_ }.                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                      Akane smirked turning towards the ground pumping chakra into her fist as she slammed it onto the ground " YOU'VE GOTTA STOP USING THE SAME TECHNIQUE KAKASHI-SENSEI " the ground crumbled and broke showing kakashi in the ground his eye's bulged " w-what the hell where did you learn that " akane smiled " jiraiya sensei told me about his companions talent i took and interest and used it as my own now".                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                          Kakashi sighed and jumped up as sasuke kicked the empty spot where kakashi was he cursed as akane laughed " hm seems kakashi-nii-san might have some tricks up his sleeve" kakashi appeared behind her putting her in a neck hold " i didn't say start brat now hold on" he stole her rubber band releasing her hair from it's bind's.                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                        Red flared to her lower back she growled " damn it kakashi you know i hate when you do that GIVE IT BACK" her red hair standing on end kakashi chuckled { _just like her mother_ } he backed away " AND START" sasuke and sakura disappeared leaving akane and naruto they both smirked. Akane cracked her knuckled an evil glint in her eyes " kakashi-seeeeeensei you better get ready cause i am not gonna go easy RIGHT NARUTO" "RIGHT" kakashi's eyes widened.                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                        "you guys are really gonna try me head on..... tch crazy kids " akane ran towards him naruto following beside her they both bit their thumbs while slamming there hands on the ground " SUMMONING JUTSU" . Smoke filled the air as a large shadow cast upon the jounin " w-what the..." gamabunta looked around growling " DAMN IT AKANE,NARUTO I TOLD YOU TO STOP SUMMONING ME FOR USELESS THING'S" akane rubbed the back of her neck " sorry boss but please i promise i'll rub your back later and naruto will help so please i already know i can't beat kakashi-nii without help PRETTY PLEASE" gamabunta sighed.                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                           " fine you damned stubborn brats you better hold on" he jumped into the air descending upon the jounin kakashi moved out of the way " THAT COULD HAVE KILLED ME" akane and naruto burst out laughing channeling chakra into their feet as not to fall off of the toad. " we all know that wouldn't do it" kakashi chuckled "mhph says the twins who's teammates are hiding " naruto smirked " GUYS GET THE HELL UP HERE ".                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                               Sasuke jumped up atop the large toad smirking as he stood beside akane. He grabbed a piece of her red hair bringing it closer to him { _god who knew crimson would look good_ } naru turned around blushing at the action sasuke did " SASUKE GET YOUR DIRTY HANDS OFF OF MY SISTER" sasuke smirked pulling akane closer his face in the crook of her neck he inhaled { _god she even smells like the fucking sun_ }. Akane blushed more pushing sasuke away " w-what do you think y-you are doing" " hm just inhaling your sunny hair and smell" he smirked as she blushed more. Gamabunta held up three bell's i got em i am gonna go now"he looked at akane " you owe me later" she nodded smiling and blushing lightly " y-yeah bye-bye".

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks For Reading Please Comment <3


End file.
